Envoûte-moi
by Renata Lou
Summary: UA. Il est populaire, mystérieux et ridiculement beau. Alors forcément, quand il rentre dans sa vie à lui, le mec qui fait des tours de passe passe pendant ses loisirs de lycéen raté, on se demande si les miracles n'existeraient pas finalement. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un enchantement empoisonné. Slash DMHP
1. Le no man's land

**Envoûte-moi**

* * *

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J. K. Rowling ainsi que quelques (nombreux) clins d'œil à l'univers d'origine.

 **Avertissement** : On passera en rating M. par la suite (vous êtes prévenus muhaha)

 **NB** : J'ai été ravie de me lancer à nouveau dans l'aventure potteresque de la fanfic. J'espère vraiment que le plaisir sera partagé.

* * *

Ce n'est pas facile de se faire une place au lycée. Encore moins quand on est inscrit au club de magie. Un no men's land pour ainsi dire.

Harry ouvre son casier, de la crème glacée coule lentement le long de ses livres scolaires négligemment rangés.

« Merde »

Encore une blague d'étudiants en manque de reconnaissance sociale. Ou d'intelligence, c'est discutable. Il scrute les recoins de la structure métallique. Ça colle et c'est tout poisseux. Il n'y a pas que de la glace là-dedans.

« Encore ? »

Une tête parsemée de tâches de rousseurs familières se secoue énergiquement en guise de désapprobation.

« Vivement que ce putain de lycée se finisse, c'est toujours pareil. Il n'y a que des connards ici »

« Mais non…regarde Granger »

C'était traitre mais Harry n'avait pas la tête à s'apitoyer sur son sort de lycéen raté. Il avait lancé cette petite pique comme ultime recours. Ron le fixait d'une moue mi-dégoutée mi-choquée, avec son plissement habituel des yeux qui le rajeunissait facilement de deux bonnes années.

« Tu plaisantes ? Cette pimbêche avec son QI gros comme le cul de Londubat après le rab de pudding le jeudi à la cafétéria ? Pitié, liquidez-moi tout de suite si je songe, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, à lui parler pour autre chose que les cours… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il serait peut-être temps de monter notre côte de popularité ? »

Ron avait dit ça mine de rien en regardant sa montre annonçant péniblement l'heure imminente du cours d'anglais.

« Je sais que je suis au club de magie mais tout de même, les miracles ce n'est pas de mon ressort »

Harry avait passé nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns, et Ron grimaçait de plus belle.

« Parlons-en de ce club justement, ça arrange pas notre affaire ces histoires de poudre de perlimpinpin et de petits lapins blanc à la con »

Le casier se referma dans un bruit sec.

« Non mais sérieux mec, ya qui dans ce club à part toi et cette nana flippante ? Comment c'est son nom déjà ? Louna Lovat ? »

« Lu-na Lo-ve-good »

Harry avait exagéré l'articulation. Ils marchaient en direction de leur classe d'un pas mal assuré.

« Peu importe, on dirait qu'elle sort tout droit d'un crossover entre Walking dead et Casper. Franchement, j'en ai la chair de poule rien que d'y penser »

Frissonnement de circonstance. Harry roule des yeux. Ron avait le don d'en faire des tonnes.

« Je ne vais pas abandonner ma passion. Pour faire quoi hein ? De la musculation ? Intégrer le club de football et qui sait ? Devenir capitaine et sortir avec Cho Chang la pompom girl bonnasse? »

Un petit ricanement amer retentit.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Si ça pouvait faire bouger les choses. T'en as pas marre d'être un pestiféré toi ? En plus t'es plutôt beau gosse. Sans tes lunettes et tes activités de magicien paumé je suis sûr que toutes les filles mouilleraient sur ton passage »

C'est vrai qu'Harry n'était pas trop mécontent de son physique. Sans être totalement satisfait, il admettait volontiers que la nature n'avait pas été si mauvaise avec lui. De bonne taille, des épaules carrées, une musculature naturellement avancée, une mâchoire carrée et un sourire franc, il fallait bien admettre qu'il était gâté.

Il remit machinalement ses lunettes en place.

« Je laisse le culte du corps à notre chère équipe de football adorée. J'ai pas besoin de ça pour être bien dans ma peau »

« Putain tu fais chier avec tes idéaux. Je te parle pas de vivre en utopie, je te parle de la vrai vie. LA VRAIE VIE »

« Potter, Weasley, vous n'en avez pas marre d'évoluer dans la médiocrité ? »

La voix du professeur Rogue avait mis un terme à un débat qui, de toute façon tournait à l'aporie. Les deux étudiants, troublés, n'avaient même pas encore pris la peine d'ouvrir la porte de leur salle de classe que déjà, leur professeur d'anglais les avait devancés, soulignant d'autant plus leur retard.

« Installez-vous en silence, c'est la dernière fois que je vous autorise à venir dans mon cours en trainant les pieds »

Ron eut un léger regard vers sa montre par réflexe, ce qui exaspéra d'autant plus Harry qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas aggraver leur cas.

« On a que cinq minutes de retard, pour trois heures de cours d'affilées, proportionnellement, c'est pas grand-chose p'tin… »

Le rouquin avait marmonné sans vraiment articulé en se dirigeant vers sa place habituelle, l'avant dernière à côté de la fenêtre, pourtant Harry était convaincu que Séverus Rogue avait parfaitement entendu.

« Il peut se passer beaucoup de choses en cinq minutes monsieur Weasley, comme un renvoi ou une bonne correction. Et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas en avoir la démonstration immédiate »

Ron déglutit et accéléra le pas, Harry était juste dans sa diagonale, et essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer d'avantage. Il venait à peine de s'assoir que la porte se rouvrit, dans un mouvement vif qui empêcha l'habituel grincement de se produire.

« L'entrainement a fini un peu plus tard que prévu, désolé professeur »

Les mots avaient été prononcés dans une articulation parfaite,sur un ton ferme sans pour autant dégagé une quelconque agressivité.

« Monsieur Malfoy, ce n'est pas parce que je suis un fervent supporter de l'équipe des Serpentards qu'il faut vous prendre pour un privilégié, allez-vous assoir et tâchez d'arriver à l'heure comme tout le monde le doit »

Le cours commença aussitôt mais personne ne semblait bien concentré. Et pour cause ! Draco Malfoy, le capitaine de la célèbre équipe des Serpentards, l'équipe de football américain de notre lycée, accessoirement trois fois championne des matchs interlycées, était dans notre cours d'anglais. Une légende pour ainsi dire. Beaucoup d'élèves ne l'avaient jamais vu d'aussi près, il suivait normalement un cursus spécialisé oscillant entre cours par correspondance et cours du soir pour se consacrer entièrement à son sport. Le voir dans les couloirs du lycée relevait presque du miracle. Alors en cours…

« J'aimerai tellement qu'il me regarde… »

« Il est si beau, je rêve. T'as vu son torse ? »

« S'il voulait m'enfiler, j'écarterai les cuisses directe, il me donne chaud vraiment…»

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard blasé en essayant de ne pas écouter ses babillements inutiles qui se glissaient sournoisement dans leurs oreilles. Draco avait pris la première place accessible, au premier rang, à côté de Cho et semblait déjà très attentif au radotage de ce vieux Rogue. Il ne possédait pas d'ordinateur portable, ou du moins, ne l'utilisait pas, et écrivait consciencieusement à l'encre.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Harry pour remarquer que cette chère Cho Chang ne prenait pas de notes et zieuter, aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait, cet apollon blond qui se trouvait juste à sa droite.

Le reste du cours se passa ainsi. Les esprits étaient en pleine émulation, mais pas pour le cours d'anglais il fallait bien l'avouer. Harry comprenait parfaitement l'effervescence féminine. Ça aurait été de mauvaise foi de ne pas la comprendre d'ailleurs. Ce type était ridiculement beau. De son angle de vue, Harry n'apercevait nettement que sa nuque, et ses épaules larges, mais c'était déjà suffisant pour considérer ce mec comme hors de la norme. Malgré le fait qu'il sortait d'un entrainement de sport, ses cheveux brillaient parfaitement et captaient incroyablement les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient par l'entrebâille de la fenêtre de la salle 51.

Quand la cloche retentit, Draco sortit de la salle aussi vite qu'il était entré, dans un mouvement tellement rapide qu'il fit voler les copies qui se trouvaient à proximité.

« Il parait que ce type est un connard condescendant, je suis sûr qu'il a fait une teinture en plus… pas naturel tout ça »

Ron avait maugrée ça dans une tentative pénible de se lever de sa chaise. C'est vrai qu'il dégageait quelque chose de froid. Glacial même.

« Et alors ? Tu comptes faire ami-ami avec lui peut-être ? »

C'est fou ce qu'un physique irréprochable peut susciter comme réactions : jalousie, désir, admiration…Harry secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à battre de ce Malfoy ? Ils n'étaient pas du même monde de toute façon.

« Ronald, tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu le livre d'arithmétique que je t'avais généreusement prêté… »

La voix d'Hermione, qui se voulait pourtant sévère, carillonnée dans une mélodie presque joyeuse. Elle se tenait devant la table de Ron, le toisant de ses grands yeux noisette. Elle portait, comme à son habitude, une robe noire lui arrivant aux genoux avec un sous chemisier blanc à col Claudine et des bas noirs assortis à sa robe. Un look très classique qui contrastait avec son minois d'enfant et ses boucles tombant maladroitement sur ses épaules.

« Merde »

Ron avait réagi du tac au tac, sur un ton faussement contrit – la comédie était d'ailleurs flagrante, ce qui affligea d'autant plus Hermione qui souffla bruyamment avant de tourner des talons l'air préoccupé.

« Tu devrais vraiment être plus sympa avec elle »

« Pour quoi faire, la pécho ? Elle serait bien incapable de mouiller, c'est un désert ambulant cette fille »

« Tu l'as lu son bouquin au moins ? »

« Pour être franc, je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parlait »

Il avait haussé les épaules en disant ça, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Harry ne connaissait pas bien Hermione, pourtant, son intuition lui disait clairement que cette fille n'était pas insensible au charme de son ami. Enfin, charme était peut-être un bien grand mot pour qualifier le comportement, souvent bourru et disgracieux, de son rouquin préféré.

« Tu as vu comment Chang le reluquer sérieux ? Mais enfin, il a quoi de plus que nous ? »

Visiblement, Ron ne voulait pas démordre du sujet Malfoy. Harry soupira de plus belle.

« Tu veux un dessin ? Ce type a de loin le plus beau physique que j'ai vu dans ma petite existence, et en plus c'est un sportif. C'est amplement suffisant pour nous être largement supérieurs dans cet environnement appelé « lycée » où tout n'est qu'apparence »

« Je suis sûr que Diggory en a une plus grosse que lui »

C'était peine perdue.

« Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à parler de Draco Malfoy jusqu'à épuisement, mais on m'attend au club »

« On ne dit pas "on" quand on parle en l'occurrence d'une seule personne. Et encore plus quand ladite personne semble être décédée il y a des siècles de cela ! »

La voix de Ron se perdait déjà dans le couloir qu'Harry dévalait dans un empressement qui lui était plus que familier. Il en avait marre de ces discussions de comptoir. En fait il en avait marre du lycée tout court. Des jugements, encore des jugements. Entre ces murs, on ne prenait jamais la peine d'aller plus loin que ce que les gens voulaient bien nous donner à voir, où de l'idée qu'on se faisait d'eux avant même qu'ils aient ouvert la bouche. Ronald avait beau se moquer, le club de magie était dix mille fois plus intéressant que ses petites considérations sur la popularité.

Deux étages plus tard, Harry se trouvait nez à nez avec une porte fraichement repeinte en rouge, peut-être un peu trop criarde à son goût mais soit. Ça ne faisait pas de mal un peu de changement. La porte était entrouverte, Luna avait l'habitude de ne pas la fermer, elle souffrait de claustrophobie quand elle était seule.

« Luna ? »

Le grincement de la porte provoquait généralement un léger sursaut chez la jeune fille qui faisait virevolter ses cheveux blonds limpides en même temps que sa tête. La réaction ne manqua pas.

« Harry, quelqu'un est passé… »

Elle semblait désorientée, le regard fixé sur un point inconnu, comme hors de la pièce. Mais elle était toujours comme ça.

« Ah oui ? Qui donc ? Tu le connaissais ? »

Elle secoua la tête énergiquement, enfin, aussi énergiquement qu'elle le pouvait. Luna Lovegood paraissait toujours être au ralenti.

« Il a juste dit qu'il voulait te montrer quelque chose, et qu'il fallait l'attendre »

« Mais il ressemblait à quoi ? »

Harry était piqué par la curiosité, ce qui s'entendait à sa voix, légèrement plus aigue que d'habitude. Personne ne venait jamais ici, sauf les étudiants étrangers qui ne savaient pas encore bien lire la pancarte au-dessus de la porte et qui cherchaient désespérément des toilettes.

« Il ne ressemblait à…rien de connu jusqu'à présent. Ses yeux étaient effrayants d'assurance, bien droits, presque figés »

Luna frissonna. S'en suivit un léger raclement de gorge.

« Très bien » Harry se gratta le bas de la nuque d'un geste maladroit. « Je verrai bien »

A partir de là, le temps fila à une vitesse anormalement grande. Luna feuilletait des ouvrages techniques sur la réalisation de tours de cartes assez complexes pendant qu'Harry faisait sortir toutes sortes d'oiseaux d'un chapeau pointu dont les plis rappelaient indubitablement la forme d'une bouche.

Après quelques minutes, qui étaient en fait plusieurs heures, Luna se leva en silence et quitta la pièce, abandonnant Harry à sa passion. Il arrivait parfois que le jeune homme, tellement concentré par ce qu'il faisait, ne remarquait pas l'absence de sa camarade avant une bonne demi-heure si ce n'est plus.

On toqua vivement à la porte, ce qui sortit Harry directement de sa distraction.

Sans avoir eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une silhouette se profila rapidement à côté de lui, le toisant désormais de ses grands yeux placides.

« C'est toi Harry Potter ? »

« Oui »

 _C'est quoi cette blague encore ?_

Harry avait du mal à déglutir et sa réponse avait été à peine audible.

« Il parait que tu fais de la magie. C'est vrai ? »

La question, posée de façon si candide, dégageait pourtant une réelle curiosité, qui provoqua chez le brun un petit rire nerveux.

 _Il me veut quoi bordel ?_

« Je suis responsable du club de magie »

Le titre n'était pas glorieux, et Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de se présenter ainsi. La réplique, qui se voulait pourtant sérieuse, sonnait atrocement faux à ses oreilles. Il fut d'autant plus surpris quand la main de son interlocuteur se tendit vers lui, en une poignée qui paraissait de bonne foi.

« Enchanté, Draco Malfoy, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'inities à tes pratiques »

 _Sans déconner, c'est quoi cette putain de blague ?!_

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2 Inattendu

Envoûte-moi

 **Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à J. K. Rowling ainsi que quelques (nombreux) clins d'œil à l'univers d'origine.

 **Avertissement** : rating M

 **NB** : Désolée d'avoir été un peu longue (bel euphémisme !) pour cette suite, j'attends vos avis avec grande impatience.

* * *

 _« Enchanté, Draco Malfoy, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu m'inities à tes pratiques »_

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis.

Trois putains de jours à cogiter sans relâche, à chercher le pourquoi du comment de cette situation dont Harry commençait à croire qu'elle ne s'était produite que dans son petit esprit malade.

« Alors si je comprends bien, Draco Malfoy est venu dans le club de magie et t'as demandé de lui apprendre des tours ? »

Un ricanement se fit aussitôt entendre. Enfin, plutôt un rire qui s'était étranglé volontairement au fond de la gorge, provoquant un pouffement atrocement moqueur. Ronald se retenait déjà de rire aux éclats depuis vingt bonnes minutes, négligemment installé sur le canapé un peu trop moelleux de Neville Londubat.

« C'est ça ? »

Neville persistait dans sa question, l'air totalement ahuri. Il ne riait pas et paraissait légèrement plus abasourdi que d'habitude.

« Oui voilà » Harry passe une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. « Sauf qu'avant même que je lui réponde, il a griffonné sur une des cartes de mon jeu et est aussitôt parti en balbutiant qu'il était pressé ».

Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment balbutié. Draco Malfoy n'était pas le genre de mec assez nerveux ou mal à l'aise pour paraitre troublé au point de balbutier. Il avait dit ça sur un ton à peine audible, comme un murmure.

« Mais il a écrit quoi sur cette carte ? »

Harry sortit la carte de son jean, d'un geste maladroit. Il avait pris soin de garder le précieux papier sur lui, depuis déjà trois jours. Elle était toute cornée. Les yeux se posèrent empressement sur la carte, le joker, au-dessus duquel était inscrit une succession de chiffes.

« Mais c'est son foutu numéro de téléphone ! »

Ron s'était levé d'un bon du canapé, pour rejoindre ses amis adossés aux sièges de la cuisine, juste à côté. Il prit lui-même la carte et appuya de son poing sur le dessus pour en repasser les côtés cornés.

« Tu l'as contacté ? »

Le brun à lunettes cligna des yeux. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, il n'avait même pas songé une seconde à composer le numéro gravé élégamment sur la carte.

« Non bien sûr que non » Harry marqua une pause, l'air de plus en plus perplexe. « J'aurai dû ? »

Malgré le fait que la possibilité ait été énoncée, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à imaginer la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait ? Comment entamerait-il la conversation ? Avec ce célèbre inconnu dont il savait déjà ne rien avoir en commun, hormis cette passion pour la magie qui semblait on ne peut plus fictive à mesure que la conversation avançait.

« Méfis toi Harry, je les connais moi ces connards de bourg' » Ron s'était remis sur le canapé et parlait d'un ton grave de circonstance. « Si ça se trouve il veut se foutre de ta gueule, c'est une blague à la con…Tu vas appeler et paf…Tu vas être blacklisté à vie mon gars »

« On est déjà des parias, j'vois pas comment ça pourrait être pire… »

Neville avait dit ça sur un ton neutre en se resservant du thé à la pêche bien frais. Il faisait une chaleur de damné dans cet appartement. Harry rangea la carte dans sa poche, la froissant un peu plus au passage.

« Oublions-ça okay ? Notre TP de biologie ne va pas se faire seul après tout »

Ron grimaça de plus belle. Il était nul en biologie. Comme dans beaucoup d'autres matières d'ailleurs. Enfin, dissipé serait un terme plus approprié pour le qualifier.

« C'est ça, change de sujet, en attendant c'est louche tout ça. Je sens le coup venir… et ça va tous nous retomber dessus ! »

« Bon la théorie du complot, c'est fini là ? Il ne va rien t'arriver hormis un énième carton si on ne se met pas vite au travail »

Le temps de se mettre en place, de parler génotype et phénotype, de formuler les idées et de s'entendre pour les poser par écrit, la nuit tomba plus vite que prévu. Et les premiers bâillements se firent entendre. Ron était d'ailleurs déjà écroulé sur le canapé qu'il avait habilement regagné, et ses paupières se fermaient dangereusement.

« Vous pouvez dormir là les gars »

Neville avait chuchoté pour ne pas brusquer Ron qui commençait bel et bien à ronfler. Il avait une capacité à s'endormir surprenante. Harry relisait consciencieusement leur travail. Ils n'auraient peut-être pas un A mais c'était quand même du bon boulot.

« On va pas réveiller Ron, mais moi je vais rentrer, j'ai encore des trucs à finir »

Harry salua son ami par une petite tape dans le dos et quitta l'appartement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois à l'extérieur, la carte lui brulait maintenant la poche arrière au point qu'il pouvait en sentir chaque recoin.

Depuis ces trois jours, il n'avait pas revu Draco en cours. Il lui semblait l'avoir brièvement aperçu dans les couloirs mais il n'en aurait pas mis sa main à couper. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé, troublé qu'il était.

Mais d'ailleurs pourquoi était-il si troublé par tout ça ?

Draco n'était rien pour lui. Et l'inverse était sans doute encore plus vrai. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait en avoir à foutre d'un pauvre raté dans son genre ? Il avait tout ce dont un jeune de son âge rêverait d'avoir : popularité, réussite sportive et sans doute aussi scolaire selon les bruits de couloir, tout le monde savait que sa famille était riche et cette fortune transparaissait dans des tenues beaucoup trop luxueuses pour un lycéen lambda, tout cela ajouté à un physique incroyable… Vraiment, c'était du délire. Mais quelque chose clochait dans le tableau.

Cette visite au club de magie. Un non-sens. Véritable apax.

Plus le temps passait, plus la réflexion de Ron paraissait être la plus appropriée. C'était une blague. Le haut du panier adore renforcer le mal-être de ceux qui n'arriveront jamais à leur niveau. Classique.

Pourtant, quand Draco l'avait regardé, il s'en souvenait très bien, ses yeux bleus placides avaient comme une lueur enflammée d'intérêt.

Ou peut-être avait-il extrapolé le réel. Pour une fois que quelqu'un venait le voir à son club. La vedette du lycée en plus…Il ne serait pas étonnant que son imagination ait pimenté un peu plus ce moment d'anthologie.

Harry était arrivé plutôt vite chez lui. Contrairement à Neville, il habitait dans la résidence étudiante du campus, mais son camarade logeait tout de même à proximité.

Avant de monter les escaliers, Harry prit soin de fouiller dans sa poche pour y prendre ses clés. La lumière du couloir du troisième étage laissait à désirer et il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps, la fatigue commençait à faire surface. Il ne prenait pas souvent l'ascenseur, à cause d'une légère claustrophobie. Arrivé à l'étage, la lumière crépita, et ses paupières s'ouvraient péniblement.

« Potter ? »

Harry sursauta, subitement bien éveillé. Et pour cause…

Là, devant lui, effondré contre sa porte. Oui pile sur sa porte, les yeux brumeux et le sourire trop béat pour être sincère.

« Malfoy ? Mais…euh…ça va ? »

La réponse était en fait plus qu'évidente compte tenu du spectacle auquel Harry assistait, complètement estomaqué. Draco Malfoy avait le corps légèrement tremblant dans des spams ténus, il transpirait de toute évidence, des gouttes de sueur s'échappaient de sa nuque et perlaient également sur son front, collant ses mèches de cheveux blonds incroyablement rebelles comparativement à la coupe de cheveux soignée qu'il avait l'habitude d'arboré.

Pourtant, même dans cet état, il ne paraissait pas fragile. Il portait un polo blanc, légèrement relevé sur son ventre et qui soulignait sa musculature ridiculement développée, avec un jean délavé. Ses fringues étaient trouées négligemment, comme s'il était tombé dans des ronces.

« Je vais incroyablement bien ! »

Il sourit avant de tousser. Une toux sèche. Puis il rit, d'un rire frénétique, incontrôlable. Harry secoua la tête. Il fallait agir et vite, de toute évidence, il n'était pas dans son état habituel.

« Viens on rentre, il faut que tu te poses et que tu manges quelque chose »

En parlant, il avait déjà rentré sa clé dans la serrure.

Harry tendit une main à Draco, mais celui-ci la repoussa vivement, préférant se lever avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Il y parvint cela dit, mais péniblement. Le brun referma aussitôt la porte derrière eux et se rendit à la cuisine pour ouvrir une bouteille d'eau et la lui porter.

Draco s'était directement allongé sur le petit canapé étudiant, à l'étroit, ses jambes dépassaient largement des rebords.

« Tiens »

« Non »

« Il faut que tu boives, tu n'es pas bien là… » Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, mal à l'aise. Cette situation était ubuesque. S'était-il endormi chez Neville en fait ?

« Et puis d'ailleurs tu foutais quoi devant ma porte ? Tu savais que j'habitais ici ? Tu loges en résidences étudiantes aussi ? »

« Putain mais t'es toujours aussi bavard Potter ? C'est pas humain ! »

Draco poussa un râlement exaspéré, en basculant sa tête un peu plus en arrière. Il paraissait agacé mais une lueur de malice brillait toujours dans ses yeux. Ses yeux tellement indescriptibles, à la fois si expressifs et pourtant tellement inaccessibles, comme vitreux.

Troublé, Harry détourna le regard. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas arrêté de fixer Malfoy. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment choquant en soi, vue le côté inattendu des circonstances. Mais il fixait étrangement sur son torse auquel la respiration, presque haletante, causait de légers mouvements de palpitation. Discrets mais néanmoins perceptibles.

« T'as quoi à me regarder comme ça ? Tu me trouves pitoyable hein ? »

Les paroles de Draco raisonnèrent dans la tête d'Harry qui n'était pas sûr d'avoir saisi toute l'ampleur du propos, tant le ton du blond avait été sec. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient sans rien dire. Draco souriait. Un sourire narquois.

« Mais bien sûr, toi, dans ta tour d'ivoire, le mec à la cicatrice bizarre, qui préfère s'isoler plutôt que de se mêler à la populasse. Ah si, il y a une exception tout de même, cet espèce de connard aux cheveux roux, et l'autre gros lard. Toi-là qui m'a regardé pour la première fois, comme jamais personne ne m'avait regardé, avec tout le mépris du monde. Tu te crois mieux que tous, mieux que moi hein ? »

C'était étrange parce que ces médisances sortaient de la bouche de Draco, alors qu'Harry ne se retrouvait pas du tout dans ce jugement qui aurait d'avantage collé à celui qui l'émettait justement. Quand avait-il remarqué sa cicatrice, au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière, mais consciencieusement cachée par des mèches de cheveux bruns ?

« Je suis confus »

Harry avait sorti ça mollement, avec toute la perplexité dans laquelle il était. Malfoy était sûrement en train de délirer. Il fallait qu'il décuve et vite.

« C'est ça, sois confus. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait ce soir ? Je me suis mis une mine. La totale. Mélange d'alcool, coc', exta. Bref le pied. Et j'ai niqué une de ces putes qui viennent me voir le soir après l'entrainement. Elles me sucent puis me montrent leurs mamelles avant d'exhiber leur petit cul étroit que je démonte salement. Celle-là était tellement salope qu'elle m'a laissé l'enculer direct, je lui ai mis du foutre partout sur sa grosse bouche de suceuse. Un ré-gal » Draco avait terminé son joyeux discours par un petit rire salace.

« Effectivement, ça a dû être une bonne soirée »

Harry s'était mis en tête de faire des pâtes. Il faisait bouillir l'eau et cherchait désespérément un paquet de farfalles derrière un amas de boites de conserve. La cuisine ce n'était pas trop son truc.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Draco s'était levé sans faire de bruit et Harry n'osait pas affronter son visage, à quelques centimètres du sien, juste derrière lui. Il n'avait pas non plus envie qu'il ressombre dans son couplet de camé.

« Tu continues à m'ignorer n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa main monta d'un coup aux cheveux bruns, qu'il tira sans ménagement, ce qui fit retourner immédiatement Harry.

« Mais t'es malade pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Va t'assoir et ne me touche pas, je vais te faire des pâtes, tu vas reprendre des forces et je te ramènerai chez toi »

« Ta gueule, personne ne me donne d'ordre »

Harry voulu rétorquer, plus sévèrement encore, mais Draco s'effondra dans ses bras, en laissant tomber tout son poids, ce qui manqua de le faire basculer. Et la casserole avec.

« Draco ? »

Faisait-il un coma éthylique ? Ou peut-être qu'il manquait d'air ? Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir dans ce genre de cas, il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans un tel état et tenait plutôt bien l'alcool à vrai dire.

« Je te déteste Potter » Draco était toujours conscient, et murmurait d'une voix à peine audible, près de l'oreille de l'intéressé. « Je te déteste parce que tu me fais sentir faible »

Harry traina immédiatement le corps quasiment inerte de Draco sur le canapé, et lui déposa une couverture. Soudain le brun se prit à rire, de manière incontrôlée. Les paupières de Malfoy s'ouvraient péniblement.

« Tu délires complètement Malfoy, tout le monde rêve d'être soit comme toi soit avec toi. Je suis quoi moi à côté ? Rien du tout. Alors arrête de jouer à la victime, ce n'est pas crédible »

Harry arrêta les plaques à induction et jeta l'eau bouillante dans l'évier.

« Et t'inquiète pas je dirai à personne ce qui s'est passé cette nuit »

« Je m'en branle de ce que tu peux raconter, je n'aime personne de toute façon, aucun avis ne m' importe »

Cette remarque fit frissonner Harry qui s'apprêtait à partir se nicher dans son petit lit d'étudiant mais prit le temps de se retourner une dernière fois.

« Si tu n'aimes personne Malfoy, c'est qu'au fond tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'aimer non plus »

Les paupières de Draco arrêtèrent de clignoter, il regardait maintenant fixement Harry.

« Tu ne m'as même pas appelé, enfoiré »

 _Quel rapport putain ?!_

Harry bouche bée, fixa Draco qui rejoignit immédiatement le pays des rêves.

Il éteignit la lumière et alla se coucher, sans parvenir à dormir cependant.

 **A suivre…**


End file.
